Thankful for it all
by neonsparx
Summary: Just when you think its all over, life throws you a rope, and the presence of a loved one beside you, gives you the strength to climb your way back up. Kurt's thankful as he thinks of the ups and downs of his life over a cup of warm milk.


Title: Thankful for it all  
pairing: Kurt Blaine, mentions Brittana  
Media: Fiction  
Rating: pg 13  
Spoilers: none  
Genre: Angst, Romance

Warning: mention of Mpreg  
Length: word count 1427  
author: neonsparx

Disclaimer: Don't own glee, never have and probably never will *sigh*  
Summary: Just when you think its all over, life throws you a rope, and the presence of a loved one beside you, gives you the strength to climb your way back up. Kurt's thankful as he thinks of the ups and downs of his life over a cup of warm milk.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start, instinctually reaching for the baseball bat he kept hidden under the bed, straining to hear the sound, which had woken him up.

Years of living in crappy low rent apartments buildings with non-existent security, does that to a person.

With a quick glance at the curly head snuffling on the pillow next to him, Kurt jumped out of bed, ready to defend his…

_Wait a minute_

_This isn't New York. _

Sudden relief made Kurt's knees quake

_They were in Westerville, settling into their new house in fact…they had guests. _

_Probably Brittney or Santana were up to tend to their baby _

He felt for the lamp, now wincing at the pain in his sore back at the slightest movement.

_God! Moving is a bitch!_

_2:00am_

_Damn it!_

Blaine still in deep sleep pouted and mumbled something unintelligible as light fell on his face. Kurt quickly switched off the lamp, and smiled as Blaine's pout settled.

Blaine was a really sound sleeper, a slight giggle escaped Kurt, when he remembered the one time Blaine had dozed off in the middle of Rachel's rousing rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade', back when they shared an apartment in college. The diva was so shocked, that it rendered her speechless…literally for 3 WHOLE minutes! After that offcourse all hell broke loose, it had taken Blaine 5 floral peace offerings and a solemn promise to be available for duets- at any given time, no questions asked, for things to return to normal.

Now, that he was really awake, Kurt realized that there is no way he'd get any more sleep till he took some painkiller for his back. he slowly felt his way out of the bedroom, trying to keep from stubbing his toes on the unopened boxes lining the floor of their gorgeous new bed room, still smiling at his sleeping Husband.

Kurt wasn't religious, but this he accepted without question. The universe had been exceedingly kind to him, even after 12 years of all the incredibly good and horrifically bad experiences Blaine and he had had together. Blaine still had the power to warm him to his very toes…even when he mouth breathed and snored all night long.

While he was at it, Kurt wished Blaine's Nana an extra special spot in heaven for leaving them this house. This place was _freaking amazing_, he thought as he lovingly stroked the flawless mahogany banisters, while climbing downstairs to the kitchen.

In an act of extraordinary, not to mention unexpected, generosity, she had left Blaine the family house and enough funds to make them comfortable for a long time. After so many years of living pay check to pay check, it was immensely comforting to know that they finally had more than a dry pair of socks saved up for a rainy day.

It had taken them some time, but by the time the verdict was out, they were ready for a life change.

They'd settled all their affairs in New York. Kurt had accepted a rather low profile, but promising, not to mention, conveniently located post at an upcoming Fashion magazine in Columbus. Blaine had taken a break from teaching. And they had moved to this suburban community in Westerville and into this gorgeous three bedroom two bath wonder.

Still lost in his thoughts , Kurt set some milk to heat, and hunted for his favourite mug.

"Milk! Seriously you're gross Hummel!""

"Guh! Jeez! Satan you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Santana smirked even as she stole Kurt's mug. Silently rolling his eyes Kurt added some more milk to the pan.

"Can't sleep?" Kurt enquired

"Nah! Just got up to feed Olivia."

Santana had just delivered her Olivia, and was actually on break, when she and Brittney had heard of their case. Brittana had bulldozed over all of their apologies and protestations and changed their own plans to help. Britney stayed home with Olivia and Santana returned to her practise as a criminal lawyer. It had taken them more than a year. An extremely stressful and traumatic year.

But Santana had saved them and the other family involved, from the heartless rum soaked bitch, who had cheated both families with a promise of letting them adopt her 15 year daughter's unwanted baby.

_Yeah they were lucky to have good friends in their life. _

"She's doing well you know" Santana murmured, cradling her steaming mug, her voice almost a whisper.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hummel" she snapped back

"Its Hummel-Anderson actually!" Kurt retorted playfully.

"Darcy is doing really well; they kept the name Blaine gave her. They really love her. Elena is safely away from her mother too. You saved two lives ya know. You guys made the right call."

This time Kurt couldn't keep a splash of bitterness from showing "Yeah! Then tell me, why it still hurts so freaking much! Do you know how much it hurt, just to live in the same house with the empty nursery? To undo everything we put together? " "I mean, we tried to have a child for SEVEN years, we didn't conceive, kept getting rejected for random reasons by adoption agencies. One women rejected us because were both from Ohio! When Elena finally agreed to let us adopt her child…We just…it seemed like the answer to our prayers. We were so close, when it all fell apart"

"I know! Elena is a good kid, who made one mistake, it was her she devil of a mother ,who was determined to make her fifteen year old's pregnancy her payday. She is the one who lured the Corvin's with the promise of a baby. They are not bad people Kurt. They were just desperate for a child of their own."

"We were desperate too! We had lost everything! The house! The car! If the courts hadn't forced her to return all the money she took from us, for those fake medical bills, we would have been left on the streets penniless. And after all that…they planned to take our baby and give her to THEM ! BLOODY HOMOPHOBES!"

"Shh! Kurt if you wake up my kid I swear… I'll …and you know that was not how it happened. Getting the conviction for that piece of shit would take time. And meanwhile, your savings were wiped and you guys were living in a hovel! You couldn't support a baby in that condition."

"So the Corvin's simply get my baby because they were richer! Their savings were not wiped clean courtesy Whore of Babylon! How is that any better? " Kurt hissed back!"

"In a nutshell, yes! In the eyes of the court, it was in Darcy's best interest to live with the Corvin's." They sipped silently, just to gain control over their raging emotion which this issue always brought up.

" Kurt … you guys could have kept fighting this case. But… Blaine was right… it would only serve to keep Darcy with either a 15 year old unwilling mother or a group home. " Santana whispered back.

She understood. After having Olivia, she truly understood, the place a child held in one's heart. She had seen her best friends suffer so much as they had struggled to make the right decision as only a parent could have the heart to make.

"I guess! But if I live to be a hundred San, I will never forget seeing Blaine return from the meeting with the Corvin's, curl up on the nursery floor and sob his heart out into his hidden stash of baby frocks "

Kurt paused to take another sip of his milk willing his tears back.

"Its over now! Brittney is right ya know... things always work out for the best. Look at you now! Everything is right as it should be, Nana Anderson so kindly conked out in the nick of time and"

"Satan!"

"What! I meant that respectfully!"

Kurt laughed scandalized as they set their mugs in the basin and made their way back to their rooms.

"Good night Porcelain!"

"Good night San! And thank you"

"Shut up!"

Kurt's smiled and smothered a yawn as he made his way back up stairs.

Softly opening the door, Kurt sneaked inside and stood rooted at the spot as his eyes took in at the sight in front if him.

Shifting restlessly, covers now thrown off the bed, lay his still sleeping, full term pregnant husband, struggling to make himself comfortable, over a large wet patch.

"Uhhh…Blaine? Babe!…wake up! I think…I think your water just broke!

* * *

Hi! please remember to leave a review if you liked the story and would like it to continue. I was thinking Mpreg birth, Blaine's POV, What do you think?

Constructive criticism is very welcome, flames are NOT.


End file.
